


【賢駝】第一百次親吻

by beyondthestarrysky



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthestarrysky/pseuds/beyondthestarrysky
Summary: KOL東 x 攝影師岷*雙性轉百合*勉強算是破鏡重圓
Kudos: 1





	【賢駝】第一百次親吻

**Author's Note:**

> KOL東 x 攝影師岷  
> *雙性轉百合  
> *勉強算是破鏡重圓

金東賢是真的沒想過會以這種方式跟自己的初戀再次相見——說初戀大概也不太對，大概算是更年少時遇上的讓自己驚豔而心動的人。

李大輝那串客套的介紹詞被她左耳進右耳出，卻精準地抓住了眼前的人的資訊，是之前李大輝就提過的名字，最近剛闖出名號的攝影師，前陣子因為拍攝了一組照片而爆紅，是最近攝影界冉冉上升的新星——但這些都不重要，金東賢睜大了眼睛，神情是沒辦法表情管理的錯愕，「妳是林煐岷？！」  
  
「是的，很高興跟您合作？」抱著相機的林煐岷彎了彎唇角，淺淺笑弧掛在唇邊，她友好的伸出手。

李大輝用手肘撞了撞金東賢時她才回過神，僵著的唇重新彎成討人喜歡的角度，她伸出手握住了眼前與自己身高相仿的女攝影師，注意到李大輝有些慌張的眼神，對妹妹眨了眨眼要她放心。

「妳好，我是金東賢，很高興能跟您合作。」金東賢緊了緊握在手裡如白玉般白皙的手，捏完才意識到這有些越線了，卻沒想到對方回應了，她勾起唇角，「剛剛是我失態了，煐岷nim比我還年長對嗎？」

林煐岷擺擺手表示她不在意，「能夠跟東賢尼合作是我的榮幸。」

下班後送李大輝回家的路上又忍不住想到剛剛的事，拍攝結束後彼此客套的交換了名片，但金東賢遞給林煐岷的除了自己那寫了工作信箱與公開的SNS帳號的名片外，還有壓在名片下面寫著自己私人通訊軟體帳號的小紙張，她看見林煐岷接過時稍稍睜大的眼睛，卻什麼都沒說地收下。那個瞬間金東賢就已經預想到會發生些什麼了。

她一手握著方向盤，一手放在窗邊支著下頷，等待著紅綠燈的燈號轉換，李大輝喊了她兩聲她才回過神。

「姐姐今天身體不舒服嗎？今天超級不在狀態。」李大輝邊擺弄著手機，手速驚人的回覆著那些想跟金東賢合作的工作信件，又回完了一封才轉過來看著金東賢，「看見煐岷姐姐的時候也很不對勁，為什麼呀？不可以騙我喔，妳知道我看的出來的。」

「人小鬼大。」金東賢笑了笑，伸手敲了下李大輝的頭，正巧燈號轉換，她回過頭踩下油門，打著方向盤轉了個彎，李大輝的家就在下一個轉角了，「助理問這麼多老闆的私事要幹嘛？」

「於公，我是助理，會讓我老闆無法表情管理的事情我有權了解；於私，難道我不是姐姐最疼愛的妹妹了嘛？」李大輝撒著嬌，她知道金東賢最受不了自己對她撒嬌，「姐姐告訴我嘛，好不好？」

金東賢斟酌了一下，「她...很像我初戀。」

「唔。」似乎是沒想到會是這個答案，李大輝頓了一下，要回話時發現金東賢已經停好了車，下車後她偏頭想了想，彎著腰問金東賢要不要上去喝杯茶。

「妳快點上去吧，別以為我不知道妳是想聽八卦。」金東賢笑罵了一聲，手指敲打著方向盤，「不過可以告訴你一件事。」

「什麼？」

金東賢眨了眨眼睛，「妳姐姐我要去見那個很像我初戀的人了。」

*

金東賢手指有節奏地輕點著方向盤，停等紅燈的片刻忍不住勾起嘴角，本就是有意圖才會把寫了帳號的小紙張一起塞給林煐岷，但還真的沒想到對方會在分開過後不過幾小時就直接傳來了地址，好友邀請都還沒確認，甚至對話框裡一個字也沒有，只有一串地址資訊躺在其中。

金東賢照著導航的指示轉過了一個彎，眼睛依舊緊盯著前方道路，但思緒卻有些飄遠。長得像嗎？這麼說倒也沒錯，林煐岷大概就是那個人吧——只是那時候她叫Min。

來自韓國的小留學生初到法國時在同儕間總是給人保守的印象，但在浪漫之都的洗禮下，入鄉隨俗般的短短幾年時間也成長成為能在香榭大道對路人的好奇眼光拋拋媚眼的程度——東亞面孔在這裡總是會成為視線焦點。

金東賢又眨了眨眼，她今天心情很好，糾纏她很久的畢業專題終於結束了，接下來到畢業前有段相對空閒的時間，她今天要久違的去喝酒放鬆。

在異國他鄉遇到說著同一種語言的人的機會該有多低呢？金東賢邊這麼想著，邊拿著自己的酒吧移動到那個人身旁，對方似乎沒想到會遇上搭訕，兔子般圓圓的下垂眼睜的大大的，漂亮的眼睛在昏暗的酒吧裡依舊閃著微光，她有些緊張，手指不自覺的摳著酒杯。

聊了幾句之後女孩終於放下了戒心跟緊張，得知彼此都來自韓國後又驚訝的睜大了眼睛，隨後勾起一抹笑容，唇邊的淺淺笑弧像是蜜一般的甜蜜，她們交換了名字，金東賢追問Min是單名嗎？獲得了對方手指豎在唇邊的神祕一笑。

又聊過了一陣，Min挽了挽披散在肩膀上的長髮，露出了泛紅的耳尖，似乎因為酒精而犯睏，她眨了眨眼，臉上還是帶著溫柔的笑意，看起來嬌憨而柔美，金東賢用自己的酒杯碰了碰她的酒杯問她不喝了嗎，Min趴在了吧台上，側著頭看金東賢又仰頭空了杯，她說不喝了好想睡覺。金東賢把Min扶了起來靠在自己肩膀上，她說吧台涼趴著感冒了可不好。

金東賢又跟調酒師要了一杯柯夢波丹，Min靠在了她肩膀上，粉橘色的液體看起來甜蜜又夢幻，她又湊過來點說她也要喝，嘴唇無意間擦過金東賢的臉頰，金東賢伸長了手把柯夢波丹拿遠，眼前微醺的人委屈的嘟著嘴，也不軟綿綿地靠在金東賢身上了，有些生氣的窩回了自己的座位，金東賢伸手捏了捏她小臂，撒嬌著說，姐姐不要生氣了，答應我一個要求整杯都給妳，Min問她是什麼要求，金東賢對她wink了下，用手指點了點自己的嘴唇，說，姐姐只要吻我一下就好，蜜嗓都是誘哄的意思。

Min似乎是想拒絕，泛著水光不甚清明的眼睛眨了眨，思考時會嘟起嘴巴，慢半拍的想告訴金東賢那她不喝了，不字才剛說出口呢，就被金東賢截去了話頭，留學了幾年讓她有了法國女人的嬌媚，眼神波光流轉間都帶著勾人的意圖，她說她想在巴黎吻到一百個人，Min會是第九十九個，異國他鄉的第九十九個吻是來自同個國家的人會很有意義，用鼻音哼了兩下又喊了好幾句姐姐，漂亮的大眼睛撒嬌的眨了眨，Min最終還是同意了這個吻。她身上甜甜的氣味跟淡淡酒氣混在了一起，但卻不刺鼻也不讓人生厭，金東賢還清醒著，邊吻還能邊欣賞Min纖長的眼睫。

但一吻過後的發展卻完全在金東賢的意料之外。Min大概是三分清醒七分醉，既不哭也不鬧，只是乖巧地坐在酒吧外的地板上，頭抵著路燈傻笑卻怎麼都說不出自己的所住的飯店地址。金東賢沒辦法，只好叫來了計程車把人帶回了自己家，扶著人走上樓梯的時候Min還軟呼呼地靠在金東賢懷裡，但也不過金東賢鎖門再回過身的時間而已，Min突然衝過來跳到她身上，早些年練過啦啦隊的人反應迅速的托住了Min渾圓挺翹的屁股，剛剛還只會傻笑的Min現在卻流著淚，捧著金東賢的臉一頓亂親，她的眼淚也滴到了金東賢臉上，金東賢回吻、撕咬著她的唇的時候彼此都嚐到了血的甜腥，她們交換了一個混雜了血與淚的吻。

姐姐怎麼了，金東賢覺得抱著Min像抱著隻小貓似的輕，安撫性的吻著她唇角又問了一次，姐姐怎麼突然就哭了呢？Min不回話，就是乖巧地抱著金東賢的脖子窩在她懷裡，金東賢見人不回答又吻了她暈妝的眼皮，對方卻又湊過來吻她，邊吻還邊發出小貓哭叫似的呻吟聲，像是金東賢欺負她一樣。

東賢、東賢——  
Min邊哭邊喊，被放平到床上的時候已經滿臉眼淚，卻抱著金東賢的脖頸不肯放手，像小貓似的舔吻著金東賢嘴唇上被咬破的傷口，抱我好不好？抱抱我......她的神情太過悲傷，以致於金東賢心疼地捨不得拒絕，她吻去了Min臉上的淚珠，手指從Min寬鬆的上衣下襬探了進去，勾上Min的底褲上緣，還在哭的人順從地讓她解開了最後一道防線，隨後的一切都只是理所當然。

*

到達目的地時，金東賢扯了扯嘴角，是真的沒有想到林煐岷給的地址居然是棟居民大樓。

林煐岷來開門的時候只穿了件寬鬆長白T，她褐色的中長髮披散在肩上，髮梢是肉眼可見的濕潤，應該是剛洗過澡，彎腰拿出替換拖鞋的時候蜜桃似渾圓的臀辦若隱若現，直起身把拖鞋遞給金東賢時長T上捲，性感的微笑線全部落盡金東賢眼裡。

「姐姐這麼想睡我？」金東賢換下了鞋子，直接湊近林煐岷，唇邊的微笑放大再放大，她伸手掐住了林煐岷纖瘦的腰身，大拇指摸索了一下就往她的腰窩按下去，果不其然還是那像小貓一樣的聲音，「但我給姐姐潛了，姐姐會給我什麼機會？」

「東賢尼是需要我給妳機會的人嗎？」林煐岷聽到這個問題倒是笑了出來，她偏頭想了想，在金東賢懷裡轉過身，手就勾上了金東賢的脖子，「給妳睡我的機會？」

「成交。」金東賢的手指從林煐岷柔韌的腰身順著線條往下摸，從白T的下擺探入手指，帶著情色意味撫摸揉捏著林煐岷圓潤的臀辦，懷裡人扭動的反應讓金東賢又忍不住勾起嘴角，「剛剛就想說了，姐姐來開門什麼都不穿啊？」

「我有穿啊？」林煐岷拉了拉自己領口的白T，在金東賢懷裡偏頭，「這不是嗎？而且我知道是妳。」

金東賢把人給抱了起來，手掌托著林煐岷手感很好的屁股，林煐岷像無尾熊一樣掛在她身上，下半身不著寸履地貼在了金東賢腰上，隔著帽T應該是什麼都感覺不到的，但金東賢卻覺得林煐岷的熱烈濕潤都透了過來，「我們可是才認識一天而已哦？」

「合得來的人認識一天就像認識很久了。」林煐岷收緊了環在金東賢細瘦卻有力的腰身上的腿，彎起嘴邊淺淺笑弧，「合得來的身體也是。」

*

Min除了自己比金東賢年長幾歲外關於自己的訊息幾乎什麼都不提，不管金東賢怎麼撒嬌、假裝生氣，甚至是在床上、在Min被她弄到淚眼矇矓，全身泛粉、身體軟綿似水時，Min都不肯說出自己的個人資訊。

金東賢有晨跑的習慣，她總是習慣在家附近跑上幾公里，然後去買了麵包後再回家，Min住進她的小房間後這個習慣也沒有改變，不管前一天晚上度過了多麼艷麗的夜晚，她都還是堅持去晨跑——跑步能夠讓她冷靜思考問題，比如為什麼Min從不告訴她真名。

抱著麵包回到家裡時，換完鞋子就看見Min站在冰箱旁邊雙手抱著馬克杯正在喝牛奶，長髮蓬蓬亂翹著，她瞇著眼睛不自覺的嘟著嘴，像小貓似的一點點喝著牛奶。視線下移，昨晚Min到最後一次尖叫著達到顛峰後就昏睡過去了，金東賢幫她清洗過後給她套了件oversize的上衣，現在那件上衣鬆垮垮的卡在了Min身上，露出了精緻的鎖骨和一點點雪白柔軟的胸，衣服下襬只勘勘遮住Min的腿根，一雙修長白皙的長腿就這麼暴露在空氣中。而她本人大概還沒睡醒，絲毫不知道自己這樣的穿著有多具殺傷力。

金東賢走了過去，放下麵包的時候Min揉著眼睛說妳回來了啊，還沒得到回應就被金東賢拿過馬克杯、抱著坐上了一旁的木桌，年下女孩不笑的時候天生銳利的五官會讓人感到害怕，金東賢佯裝生氣地指了指Min沒穿拖鞋的腳，姐姐又赤腳，感冒了怎麼辦，Min撒著嬌說我忘記了，摟上金東賢脖子時卻笑了，東東尼摸我的腿摸得很開心啊？被戳穿的妹妹既不惱也不害羞，邊揉捏著Min大腿的軟肉邊開口，姐姐也被我摸得很舒服吧，我昨晚只給姐姐穿了上衣喔，現在什麼都能感覺到。Min的臉頰又燒紅一片，蔓延到脖頸，連精緻的鎖骨都泛著淺粉色。

金東賢總是喜歡調鬧面皮薄的Min，說上些甚至不算dirty talk的話就能惹的人臉紅發顫埋進自己懷裡，她親了親Min泛紅的耳尖，手指探入Min的上衣，微涼指尖碰上Min溫熱的腰線時人忍不住縮了一下，嘴裡發出了小聲的驚呼，金東賢乾脆把Min的上衣往上推，露出了Min美好的身體曲線，明明纖瘦卻有著柔軟軟肉的腰以及第一次脫下Min的衣服時才知道的兩團雪白，Min被她脫的幾近全裸，僅剩的衣服是卡在Min胸口失去遮蔽功能的上衣，姐姐咬著衣服好不好，她誘哄著，Min紅著臉乖乖張了嘴，咬上衣服後又鬆開，表情委屈的說不要，我想跟東東接吻，金東賢被她給可愛到了，湊過去吻Min那還有著牛奶香氣的唇，吻到Min都呼吸不穩打她肩膀才鬆開，年下妹妹舔了舔唇，姐姐好甜，比我吃過的任何冰淇淋都甜。

被抬起雙腿時Min自覺地把一雙長腿纏上了金東賢細瘦卻有力的腰，抱緊了妹妹的脖子被人給懸空抱了起來，金東賢邊跟她接吻邊抱著她走回房間，被放到柔軟床鋪時Min自己脫掉了那件礙事的上衣，眼神裡滿是期待地盯著金東賢看，金東賢這次也不逗她了，吻著姐姐的唇瓣，手指就探入那片濕潤的地方，Min邊吻邊喘息著，兩團綿軟隨著她的顫抖而小幅度地晃動著，金東賢的吻下移，啃咬著Min精緻的鎖骨，空著的手指順著下胸的曲線輪流往上捧起了一邊的柔軟，接著指尖若有似無地滑過櫻紅，引起身下人的無法忍住的輕顫，多使上點力氣就能聽見嬌弱的呻吟聲，最終還是用整個手掌覆蓋住了雪白柔軟，力度合宜的揉捏著，也不忘公平照顧兩處敏感。

Min難耐的扭著腰，抬起一條腿用腳趾劃過金東賢只穿了慢跑短褲而裸露出來的白皙長腿，金東賢一邊抓住她作亂的腿放到自己腰上一邊又加了一根手指，攪弄著Min不停冒出黏膩汁水的脆弱，姐姐好壞，她邊說邊舔咬著Min飽滿柔軟的胸、吮吸著兩點嫣紅，這麼想要我嗎，Min用小貓哭叫般撓得金東賢心癢的呻吟聲代替了回答。

東賢、東賢再用力一點好不好...Min已經被塞進了三根手指，金東賢怕她受不了放慢了速度，她卻扭著腰，私密處縮了縮，把金東賢的手指咬得更緊，金東賢湊上來吻了吻她汗濕的額頭，姐姐、姐姐，金東賢在床上總是一再的喊著姐姐，Min抱緊了金東賢在舔吻自己胸口的腦袋，像是安撫著愛哭的年下妹妹，東東、東東...唔...嗯...呀啊，她拔高的呻吟聲伴隨在水聲之後......她被金東賢的手指玩到潮吹了。

她又掉了眼淚，但不管是金東賢還是她自己，都分不清這眼淚是從何而來，她哭叫著用腿環上金東賢的腰，說什麼都不打算讓妹妹起身，東賢還沒有...我也想讓東賢尼舒服，她邊說邊吻住金東賢的嘴唇，幾天前的傷口已經結痂，而下一輪還在等著她們。

*

「妳的刺青...M是代表什麼意思？」林煐岷靠在床頭，緩慢地順著氣，高潮的餘韻還沒過去，腿間依舊濕潤黏膩，她打算緩一下再去洗澡——還在微微顫抖的腿大概沒辦法支撐她走到浴室。

金東賢回過頭，先是看了一眼自己後腰上的刺青——字母M被一簇玫瑰圍繞在其中，底圖則是心電圖，左側是平緩直線，越過M與玫瑰後，右側就是大幅躍動著的線條——再看向林煐岷時勾起了唇角，她嘴裡還叼著菸，呼出來的煙橫在兩人的視線中間，「姐姐想知道？」

「嗯，蠻好奇的。」林煐岷點點頭，湊過去拿過金東賢的菸也吸了一口。

被拿走了菸金東賢也不太在意，手指輕輕撫了撫自己後腰，已經刺了幾年了，傷口早已結疤癒合，「唔...跟我，應該算是跟我初戀有關係吧。」

「是因為她，妳才不跟人接吻的嗎？」林煐岷伸手，從最外側的玫瑰一路摸到中心的M，金東賢大概是因為癢而笑了出來，「心電圖...為什麼是這樣？」

「姐姐別摸了...很癢啊。」金東賢乾脆轉過身，捉住了林煐岷的手指握在掌心捏了捏，另一手推著林煐岷的肩膀讓姐姐倒在了床上，她則將手撐在她臉側，神情沒了平時的從容，而是百分之一百的認真。

「心電圖大概就是，遇到她之後，我的心只為了她而跳。」

*

金東賢是在Min要離開的前一晚才得知她要離開這件事的，她原先以為她們彼此都有好感，不管是怎麼開始的，她是真的很喜歡Min，不僅僅是在床上，Min待在沙發上發呆的神情、溫柔的對著她笑的樣子、袖口沾上食物湯汁時的傻氣，一切都讓她很喜歡，即使只認識一周、只是七天的時間，縱使她根本不了解Min她還是好喜歡她。

姐姐一定要走嗎？她湊了過去，手繞過了Min柔軟的腰，把人往自己懷裡帶，金東賢把臉貼在她背上，聽見她微弱的心跳聲，Min的體溫傳了過來，她卻覺得Min像是雪人，好像隨時都會因為做愛的熱度而融化。可不可以不走？她又問了一次，大概是認識以來第一次在Min面前展示了自己的脆弱。

Min沒有正面回答金東賢的問題，她慢慢的拍著金東賢繞在她腰上的手臂，東賢、東賢吶，她喊，聲音慢慢的又有些發音含糊，東賢是自由的，我也想要像東賢一樣自由。她又往金東賢懷裡縮了縮，金東賢的體溫偏高，能給她安心的感覺，她用鼻音輕輕地哼著家鄉每個人都知道的歌曲，哼完後她說，早點睡吧，東賢吶，晚安。

她終究還是像雪人一樣，在晨光落下的時候，融化成一灘水，蒸發成了水蒸氣，然後上升到了天花板，最後就消失在清晨的巴黎街頭。

  
*

林煐岷很忙，當紅炸子雞一般的攝影師有很多合作邀約；金東賢也很忙，又有合作又要參與活動，還要抽時間重訓保持身材。所以即使兩個人成了固定炮友，除了互相幫忙消化彼此的那些難以安放的荷爾蒙外，再多的就只是歡愛結束後的隨意閒聊。

但金東賢卻發現她想要的遠不止是炮友、互相安慰的朋友這樣脆弱的關係。

起因是林煐岷最近招了個小助手，小麥色的皮膚看起來很有活力，笑的時候會露出可愛的小虎牙，總是跟在林煐岷身後跑來跑去，雖然偶爾會吐槽林煐岷，但從眼神裡透露出來的都是亮閃閃的喜歡。

林煐岷好像很喜歡她。  
又是一次合作，金東賢站在攝影棚中央不停改變拍照姿勢的時候這麼想著，那個名叫朴幼真的孩子眼裡直白的愛意大概就是當年遇見了Min的她，只是她沒能得到林煐岷笑彎的眉眼和唇邊好看的笑弧。

她怕了，她這次是真的怕了。  
她沒有勇氣再被Min——不對、應該說是林煐岷——拒絕了。

她決定喊停。我就是個廢物膽小鬼，所以我不要了，先動情的就是輸家，她輸得一乾二淨，那就不賭了，不賭的話就什麼都不會失去。她在車上跟李大輝提起不再跟林煐岷合作時，妹妹錯愕的表情大概會在她的腦海裡留下很久。

「姐姐是要跟煐岷姐姐分手了嗎？為什麼突然說不要跟煐岷姐姐合作了？」李大輝擔心的望著她，總是擺弄著的手機也丟到一旁去，伸手捏了捏金東賢的小臂。

「我跟她只是炮友啊。」金東賢笑了笑，直視著眼前的車潮。

「但姐姐以前...」不管跟誰鬧得不愉快，從來都沒有要我停止安排合作，李大輝看見了金東賢皺起的眉頭，忙把後半句話咽下肚，「姐姐只要做自己想做的事就好。」

我想做的事嗎？  
我想做的事...我想做的事，金東賢反覆咀嚼著這句話，送李大輝回家後，驅車前往林煐岷家。

她想要一個結果，喊停也好，結束也罷，她需要給自己一個了結，一個好好告別的機會。

*

林煐岷對於金東賢突然的到來僅僅只是睜大了下眼睛，就側身讓人進門，她去接了杯冰水給金東賢，接過冰水的金東賢卻用空著的手捉住了她的手，反覆捏著她柔軟的指尖。

「姐姐，姐姐這段時間開心嗎？跟我...唔...跟我做的時候開心嗎？」

似乎是沒預料到金東賢的問題，林煐岷眨了眨眼睛，白皙的臉頰很快就浮上了一層霞暈，「開心、應該是開心的吧...怎麼突然問這個？」

「......因為我想要結束了。」金東賢放開了捏著的手指，坐在沙發上的她看著逆光的林煐岷，燈管發出的白熾光在林煐岷的臉側變成了柔和光芒，她對著光暈中央的林煐岷彎了彎嘴角，「我喜歡姐姐，不是那種身體上合得來的喜歡，是想要把姐姐佔為己有，把姐姐藏起來的那種喜歡，所以...所以我沒有辦法再跟姊姊保持這樣的關係，只要想到姐姐除了我之外還會有別人、想到姐姐會喜歡上別人，我就好嫉妒，所以沒辦法再跟姐姐當炮友了......」

「我是膽小鬼，我不敢要了，姐姐不喜歡我的對吧？所以我也不要了，但是我還是想要好好跟姐姐說再見，也想跟姐姐好好說一句喜歡才特意來的，唔...我在說些什麼啊...啊！」

金東賢的話卻被粗暴地打斷了——林煐岷把她按倒在沙發靠背上，長腿一跨，人直接坐上了金東賢的大腿，手勾著金東賢的脖子眼睛直盯著她看，看著看著林煐岷眼睛卻越來越濕潤，水光粼粼給人溫柔脆弱之感，她突然捧起金東賢的臉頰就要親她，金東賢偏頭躲過了第一個吻，林煐岷手上使了點力，金東賢卻依舊躲過了這個吻，她從那年的巴黎之後就不再同人接吻。

第九十九個吻就劃下休止符的百吻，停留在了那年初夏的巴黎。

林煐岷停下了要吻金東賢的舉動，捧著她的臉頰親吻金東賢微微泛紅的眼角。

「東賢、東賢啊。」

她喚，嗓音清澈而溫柔，嘴角的笑容也好看，她又湊近些，額頭抵著金東賢的額頭，用鼻尖磨了磨金東賢高挺的鼻樑。

「妳的第九十九個吻給了Min，那可以讓林煐岷來當妳的第一百個吻嗎？」

FIN

用了兩種寫法，穿插解釋了在巴黎的過往與在首爾的現在，巴黎的部份岷皆以Min稱呼，首爾則是用林煐岷，希望這樣的小小分別能夠更好閱讀。

好像有些東西沒寫出來所以我手動解釋XDDDDD

當時岷會出現在法國是因為事業感情都遇上瓶頸期，打算轉換心情才請假飛出國的，沒想到遇見了東，東問她可不可以不走的時候她也猶豫，但本就是萍水相逢，她不知道東畢業後會不會回韓國，而她覺得她談不起遠距離戀愛，才會什麼資訊都沒有留下的離開。

幼真對岷不是戀人之間的喜歡，只是妹妹崇拜姐姐的那種情緒，她喜歡的另有其人XDDD

東的刺青的話，心電圖由左往右看是”遇到她之後，我的心只為她而跳。”，由右往左看則會是”她離開後，我的世界只剩平靜。”


End file.
